


Letters to Caitris

by BlueNerdBird



Series: The Vellan-Carter Legacy [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Letters, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: Letters written after Storm King's Thunder sessions in the point of view from a conflicted elven rogue/fighter.





	1. Nightstone

Dear Caitris,

 

I took the job like you recommended, the one with Lady Nandar. The strangest thing happened however, is that I found a number of other people headed the same way I was. They seem to be capable fighters, and I’ll be honest they seem rather intriguing. Not because they’re all really pretty. Even though they are that’s not the main reason I joined up with them!

Anyway, we were headed to Nightstone only to find it ransacked by goblins. It seemed like it was just one thing after another in this place, because the goblins only came after giants attacked the town, and now we’ve gotten word of an organization called the Zhentarim. Not sure I know much about them yet however. I’m exhausted now, we finally found a place to rest for the evening.

Looking over our party, I find myself more and more intrigued by them. Vale seems the most like us. Not sure yet whether that’s a good or a bad thing, as a lot of his mannerisms and habits remind me of everything we ran away from. However, I’ve caught a few glimpses of kindness in him that most people we knew didn’t have. Basar is probably the most attractive of the group, he’s got the whole ‘tough guy’ aura going for him, but he hasn’t shown much care towards anything since we’ve met, other than coin and getting a job done. Moon is the most flirtatious, making flirty moves almost immediately after we met. Under any other circumstances I would’ve jumped at the opportunity for a quick lay, but after your wedding and seeing what a real committed relationship looks like? I’m not so eager. Opaline seems like the reason and logic behind us all. She takes no bullshit and is a complete badass. I have a feeling she’ll be good to keep the rest of us grounded at least.

I should probably get some rest, as we have to deliver a lady named Kellah to someone in Neverwinter for Basar. Not sure if it’ll actually happen, but you never know.

 

Your brother,

Fen


	2. Surprise Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenaren and his group have a few strange encounters

Dear Caitris,

 

The circumstances keep getting stranger. I’m currently writing you from the study of a noblewoman. Thankfully, she’s nicer than the ones we knew before. We haven’t been able to leave the city after being ambushed by Zhentarim. They wanted the Kellah woman that Basar had captured, but we weren’t about to give her up. We did a bit of deception to stay the night without fighting and leave the next day, but things aren’t always that easy. We snuck around the city the next day, but two of our party members wandered off, Vale and Moon. I’m still not entirely convinced they didn’t fuck, but it left Basar, Opaline and me to deal with the guards who refused to do what we wanted. I threw ballbearings at them as Opaline and I harassed them, and they did nothing, it was pretty hilarious. I threw one at Basar teasingly as he decided then was a good time to meditate, but I don’t know if he took the joke as well as I intended.

Once we found Vale and Moon, we killed a good number of the Zhentarim remaining, including their leader from the night before. Turns out he was lovers with the Kellah woman, and we successfully killed him and re-captured her.

Strange thing though, is that at some point I went unconscious during that fight. I don’t think I was in too much danger, as they were able to heal me within seconds, but it was a little scary. It made me decide to trust them, at least as far as watching my back. Wouldn’t tell Vale too much about my past just yet, and Moon seems like the type to deal in secrets. I think the only ones I would trust a bit more would perhaps be Basar or Opaline, as they’ve been the most candid and honest with me, even if they seem to not like me as much.

Moon on the other hand has already kissed me and slept next to me when I was meditating. It was shocking to wake up to another woman, as I haven’t since Ari. My first thought when I woke and saw her was that Ari was next to me, like she never left. It left me a little shaken. Moon was a nice kisser, and like I said before I’d be open to sharing the night but now that we’re traveling together? I’d hate to have a fling that I have to work alongside. Plus I’m just… not as wanting to have a fling. I want to have something real, but I’m terrified. I don’t want to find another Ari.

So here we are, resting for the evening after finding the noblewoman, Lady Nandar, that we’d planned to find originally.

I almost forgot the best part!!!

After defeating the Zhents, the city was attacked AGAIN by a group of about 30 orcs. I was sure we were going to die, but then if you’ll believe it a dragon came and helped us!!!!

Here’s the funny part Cait: I had put down ball bearings to slow down the orcs ready to bust open the gates, and while I got a few, I MAY have tripped the helpful dragon as well. Not my finest moment, but I can’t believe I did it. I wish you were there to see it Cait, and I promise you it did actually happen!

Well it killed all the orcs and now we’re safe. I’ll write you again when I get a chance, and I hope you and Samran are doing great. Let me know how things are when you get a chance, I miss our talks.

 

Missing you,

Fen


	3. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stray nickname can bring back a flood of unpleasant memories.

Hey Cait,

Things are still going well, but it’s getting hard. Fighting things is fine, I can do that. It felt nice to rescue townspeople too, but I’m not sure I signed up for everything else. I got beaten up bad by an ogre today. It was mostly fine, we had people there that could heal me but… it was something the monk, Basar said after the fight.

_He called me Fenny._

Gods, I know it’s been ten years but it still feels like yesterday. At night sometimes I hear her voice, I don’t know how to escape. ~~I want to~~    ~~I wish I could~~    It’s hard being here without your support. I know you’ve finally found happiness, and that people like us can someday be happy? It’s a godsdamned miracle. I won’t leave these people, I believe they’re the key to me finding my happiness.

I’m not mad at Basar for calling me that, there’s no way he would’ve known. I can’t blame him for my shortcomings, and it’s not his fault I can’t move on despite it being _10 fucking years._

I can practically hear your voice in my head now, _“You don’t have to be mad at yourself for still reacting. It’s not your fault, you will never see her or our parents again, I promise you.”_ Even writing that helped a little. You always knew how to keep me grounded when I got in my moods.

Basar has been very understanding about the whole situation, and I think we’re becoming friends. The others I’m warming up to, but Moon tried to pry information out of me like it was the latest gossip and not a traumatic experience that haunts me to this day. I don’t fault her for it, she wouldn’t know how bad it was.

I’m trying. I’m really trying to be happy, but I just can’t. I feel like I’m still driving you away like I did when…

It’s not that you had to be gone for me to find my happiness. If anything, it was that I was dragging you down with my past baggage, and you seemed so happy now that you’re married, I hated to take that away. I’ll come back to you someday. I promise.

  


P.S.- If at any point I become an uncle and I find out you didn’t let me know? There will be hell to pay sister.

  


Fenaren

 


	4. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenaren tells his sister of new members, and ones that left.

Dear Cait,

 

I can’t remember the last time I’ve gone this long without seeing you. I just spent the past several hours working on a disguise for if we..

Cait the party might be headed to Silverymoon in the future. I don’t know when, and we have some stops before that, but I’m  _ terrified. _ I haven’t felt fear like this since we ran away. When we said that we were never gonna see that city again, I wanted to believe it.

Basar made a break for it. Moon left too. Basar ran off sometime last night. I wanna say I am mad but I’m not. He panicked at the thought of fighting something worthwhile, at being a hero. This was after defending an entire city from giants. I should be excited or happy that we’re doing good, but after we started talking about going to Silverymoon my mood went to shit.

We have two new people in our little group, a small half-elf by the name of Effie. Seems she and Vale have some kind of history together, and a kind half-orc named Barnaby.

We also picked up a new kid just yesterday, and he’s a full elf too. Poor kid’s only 60, and he’s basically a beggar off the streets. He can hold his own in a fight though, I’ll give him that. Jameson looks like he’s been through hell, but we’re down a member so we’ll take all the help we can get I suppose.

I’ve been drinking a lot. I’m sorry. I know that’s not what you wanted, but I’m scared Cait. I’m gonna spend time making a disguise and maybe if it’s good enough I can skate by without running into...them.

But for now, we’re running a bunch of errands to Waterdeep, Daggerford, and others probably.

You still have to let me know if I’m going to be an uncle someday, and tell Sam I said hi.

 

I miss you Cait

Fenaren


End file.
